Every Step
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Darkness...I could only see darkness. I lay there and wondered how long it would be, before the darkness consumed me, and I would fade away into shadow. Warnings: This is slash with mpreg. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**Rating: T**

**The pairing I think should be a surprise. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Darkness…I could only see darkness._

_I lay there and wondered how long it would be, before the dark would consume me, and I would fade away into shadow._

_I opened my eyes sometime later…could have been days or weeks, I couldn't tell. I shifted to my side, trying to become comfortable--many would say there is no comfort in a stone cold floor._

_I started to cry. This wasn't fair, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. I should be at home in my nice and warm bed…not here…._

_When I awoke the third time, it was not from the voices I heard, or the dripping sound of water--no. __It was the sharp movement I felt in my abdomen; I placed my right hand over my belly. __I almost smiled when I still felt the tender movements of my unborn child, safe and unharmed._

_I knew I had to be let go, or escape. I had to get out for the sake of my baby; I just knew someone was looking for me, hoping we were both still alive._

_Shouting sounded around the fifth time I awoke from my dark-induced slumber. I could hear the sounds of fighting and magic being fired outside of the cell I was in._

_I held my breath and clutched my belly, as my baby was kicking quite actively now and it hurt a bit._"_Now now little one," I soothed, "Daddy is coming to save us."_

_The corridor outside of my cell was filled with the magical light of spells and curses rebounding off of the stone walls._

_I called out, telling my savior to be careful, that I was in no condition to be fired upon for fear of harming my unborn child._

"_Siri! Siri is that you!" came a frightened and familiar voice I knew so very well. I sighed in relief and carefully, (with some difficulty), leveled myself off of the hard, dank, floor._

_I walked as best as I could up to the cell door and immediately backed away--a wand was pointed straight at me and I had no wand or cover to protect myself._

_The death eater had a murderous look about him and I prayed to the heavens that might I not survive whatever curse he had prepared for me, at least my baby might have a chance._

"_If you harm him, I will kill you!" came my husband's murderous voice from where I knew the door was located._

_The Death Eater, of course, did not lower his wand and merely smirked at me. Just as he was about to utter a horrendous curse, a beam of green sickly light hit him square in the side. He was dead before he hit the floor. _

"_Sirius! I'm so glad I found you," my husband breathed hurriedly as he worked to unlock my cell. "You'll have to stand back so that I can bombard the door. I don't think it'll even open with a simple alohamora," he finally said with resolve._

_I nodded and then pressed myself into the furthest corner in the cell I could manage. I turned my back on the door and covered my head to make sure no harm would come to myself or my baby._

"_Bombarda!" he yelled, blasting apart the stubborn cell door. I felt small pieces of rubble hit me in the back and winced at a particularly sharp piece._

_Finally my husband reached me, grabbing me firmly and turning me around to look into my face._

"_I'm so glad you're okay…that you're both okay," he murmured lovingly, rubbing my stomach._

_I felt my eyes well up with tears and he pulled me to his chest. I breathed in his scent and that calmed me a bit._

"_Oh Lucius. I was so scared--never thought I'd see you again," I whispered._

_He held me tighter and stroked my tear-stained cheeks. He locked eyes with me; I loved his beautiful silver eyes. "From now on, you'll see me every day, no matter what. I will always be there to protect you Sirius," he murmured, pulling out his wand. __I held him tighter and felt us apparating away from the prison I had been in._

_When we landed back at our manor, I knew I was safe, and my husband showed me how safe I was when he healed me and then held me all night._

_I was home and our baby was safe. We were together and I'd never have to relive that nightmare ever again…._

_(__**Two months later)**_

"_Oh Sirius she's darling," cooed Draco Malfoy as he stared in awe at his baby sister. Sirius smiled tiredly and thanked his step-son._

_Lucius smiled proudly at his daughter and adoring son. This was his family and he always remembered what he did to ensure their safety at all times._

_Even though Draco was twenty, he was still one of his father's main concerns. Harry smiled and marveled at his god-sister and his boyfriend's utter awe in her cuteness. __She had inherited the Malfoy blonde hair, but Sirius's deep gray eyes--she was beautiful. _"_Dear, what shall we name her?" Lucius asked his husband who was still staring at the little one he had brought into the world, not more than an hour before._

_Sirius adopted a look of thought upon his face…then he smiled and looked into his husband's eyes. "What about Savannah Jamie Helena Malfoy? After your mother and my best friend," he finally suggested. __The smile on Lucius's face rivaled the rays of the sun itself, and when he kneeled down to kiss Sirius gently, he whispered, "I couldn't have chosen a better name. Savannah is beautiful."_

_The rest of the following years to come would be joyous ones for the new family. Draco and Harry would marry the next year and two months after the bonding, Harry would find that he was pregnant with their first child. __Sirius, would once again become pregnant, (with twins), within the month following Harry's conception. __Lucius would become Minister of Magic in the year following the birth of their twins, and Savannah would be the best big sister ever to grace Malfoy Manor._

_All could agree that life was great, measures were made to ensure that--every precious step of the way._

_Fin_

_

* * *

__(_A/N: sooo what did you think? please be honest, this is my first post of a story! was the pairing too odd or not completely unexpected? tell me what you think!)


End file.
